Sonic & The League Of Villains
by Shakespeare-The-Imposter
Summary: The plot takes place during 2006 and during the game Sonic 06. This story will tell what you did not see during the game Sonic 06.
1. Behind The Scenes

_**Sonic & The League of Villains**_

Chapter One: Behind The Scenes

A/N: Piece of cake! XD

Disclaimer: No copyright law in the universe is going to stop me...This message has just successfully been censured by SEGA; rightful owners of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Beta-Reader: Spirit9871

The year was 2006 and Sonic, Shadow, and Silver had just defeated Solaris together with the help of their friends: Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Omega and Doctor Eggman.

...But could they really have stopped Solaris on their own? Or was there more that helped put an end to the villain?

To answer this question, we visit our three friends in Team Chaotix that had left the big city, after they all helped Shadow defeat Black Doom and his evil army. It wasn't long ago since the time they helped Sonic, his friends, and Doctor Eggman put an end to Dark Oak and all of his evil Metarex. Their names were: Espio the Chameleon, Charmy the Bee, and Vector the Crocodile.

"...You know guys; I'm pretty tired of all these big, dangerous missions! It's time to focus on our smaller tasks!" Vector shouted loudly (as usual).

"Sounds good." Espio replied.

"Aww...I'm going to miss all the awesome action!" Charmy protested.

"Well not me! My back's beat after all this "action"! And I'm also tired of that annoying, little blue hedgehog; tired I say, Charmy!" Vector yelled.

"Fine, fine!" Charmy answered back sourfully.

"Where are we going now then?" Espio asked.

Vector grinned. "To our next client!"

Espio began analyzing the terrain around him."Wait...I know this place Vector...Oh no; you gotta be kidding me!"

They were outside Vanilla the Rabbit's old house.

"What!? Here!? Not again!" Charmy moaned.

Vector conked them both in the head. "Shut up and be polite guys!"

"Fine..." Espio and Charmy muttered at the same time.

Vector knocked on the door of the house, and sure enough; he was greeted by Vanilla.

As Vector struck another conversation with the rabbit, Espio turned to Charmy.

"Don't tell me that we're going to another one of those boring missions where we have to find Cream again!" Espio whispered.

"It's because he's in love in Vanilla!" Charmy silently responded.

Vector turned red as soon as he heard this. "Shh! Be quiet Charmy and stop whining you guys! We have to accept all the missions we're offered!"

They entered the house as soon as they were invited. There, Vanilla waited for them.

Before she could open her mouth Charmy interrupted her.

"Yeah, yeah...We'll find your missing daughter...Can we just leave now?" Charmy rudely asked.

Vector smacked Charmy with his tail. "I told you to shut up before Charmy!"

Espio shook his head at the whole scene.

Vector turned back to Vanilla with that goofy smile of his.

"Sorry about him Vanilla...I mean, he's still the same age as your daughter." Vector apologized, while he pointed at the knocked-out Charmy.

"It's okay. But please Vector; don't hit him the next time?" Vanilla said.

Vector scratched the back of his head; turning redder than ever with embarrassment."Sorry Vanilla!"

She turned to the three of them. "A strange figure calling himself "M", came here and kidnapped my little Cream and her Chao, Cheese. He told me that I should tell you guys to follow him to Soleanna, or I would never see my little Cream again."

"Hm...Now _that_ sounds like an interesting mission." Espio mumbled.

"Soleanna?...Where is this...'Soleanna'?" Vector asked.

"You have to go there through the ocean on a boat. Then, you have to pass through the city of Spagonia. It won't be really far after that." Vanilla instructed.

"Alright! What're we waiting for guys!?" Charmy yelled.

"The ocean? That's nice...No Sonic...! Time to go and save Cream, and find out who that 'M' guy really is!" Vector shouted.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Espio replied.

The Chaotix team then left Vanilla the Rabbit's house; saying their goodbyes and readying for their journey.

"So, where do we go now?" Charmy asked.

"The harbor!" Vector enthusiastically answered; sending a fist-pump into the air.

"Obviously..." Espio murmured.

"But who's going to take us there?" Charmy asked.

Vector opened his mouth, only to close it after having no answer escape his lips.

"Hm...We have to find some kind of sea captain who can drive us there!" Vector told the little bee.

"And then what Vector?" Charmy questioned.

"Then, we ask the sea captain if he can take us to our main destination!" Vector replied.

"Okay...but do you know where _exactly_ we can find this 'sea captain' of yours Vector?" Espio asked.

Vector made an embarrassed smile. "No I do not!"

Espio did a face-palm.

Eventually, after hours of searching, they came across an old boat where a big captain was.

Vector tapped on the man's shoulder. "Excuse me...Can you take us Spagonia?"

The sea captain turned around. Vector's eyes widened. He pointed a finger at the captain.

"You...! It...It can't be...!"

Meanwhile, the phone rang at Vanilla's home. She picked up the phone.

"Hello!" She greeted.

"_**Did you told them to go to Soleanna?"**_

"Yes M...How is my Cream?" Vanilla the Rabbit asked worriedly.

"_**She is alright...But remember that I won't let her go till they entered Soleanna." **_

"Okay...But please don't hurt her!" Vanilla the Rabbit begged.

"_**I could not cause pain to such a cute little girl...Don't worry; right now, she's picking flowers for her mommy...But in her chains of course.**_"

Vanilla burst into silent tears. "Promise that she will return to my arms unharmed..."

"_**As long as you stick to our deal!" **_

The line was cut after this sentence.

Vanilla the Rabbit hung up the phone. She looked out of her window to the sunny day outside.

Meanwhile in a distant lab, Metal-Sonic laid in a tube; regenerating his power. All was quiet until he received a transmission from his maker.

"_**...Metal-Sonic...It's me; Doctor Eggman...I have kidnapped Princess Elise...But that pesky little hedgehog...isn't giving up...I want you to destroy him...I am counting on you..."**_

The tube opened and Metal-Sonic jumped out.

"Understood." Metal-Sonic replied in that cold, robotic voice of his.

Metal-Sonic scanned the coordinates for any trace of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sure enough, he was in Soleanna.

Metal-Sonic flared his red eyes in the darkness.

"_Target found."_

Firing up his jetpack, he then flew out of the base to Soleanna.

Sonic tried to catch Doctor Eggman's ship.

"Hang on Elise! I'm coming!" Sonic yelled.

Suddenly, Metal-Sonic appeared out of nowhere and blocked Sonic's way.

"You again!? Out of my way! I don't have time for this right now!" Sonic shouted angrily.

But Metal-Sonic stayed as still as a rock.

"It end's here Sonic the Hedgehog!" Metal-Sonic replied.

Before any violence would go down, _another_ robot landed between them. But it wasn't a foe.

It was Omega.

"Omega!" Sonic yelled out; shocked.

"You..." Metal-Sonic muttered.

"Go Sonic...I will take care of him..." Omega ordered.

"Why would you help me Omega? Did you finally decide to join the forces of good?" Sonic asked.

"Negative...But I have one and only one mission only; to destroy all of Eggman's robots." Omega replied.

Metal-Sonic glared at the machine in front of him. "This has to be a joke."

"Thanks Omega! I owe you one!" Sonic yelled behind him as he dashed off towards Doctor Eggman's ship again.

"You have interfered with my plans...I will send you to the scrapyard, you pathetic excuse of a robot!" Metal-Sonic threatened.

Metal-Sonic initiated a battle with Omega. Metal clanked with metal as hits were delivered to each of them.

Metal-Sonic quickly sent a jab towards Omega, who parried the attack and sent a swift kick back. It was a direct hit, but Metal-Sonic didn't seem to flinch. Once more, Metal-Sonic went on the offensive; sending his own round-house kick smack at Metal-Sonic's torso. This successfully knocked the robot away, but Omega would only watch as Metal-Sonic's eyes would beam a fearsome red.

"**You're going to pay for that."**

Almost immediately after this was said, Metal-Sonic activated his boosters and crashed into Omega. Omega was knocked straight through one building, but managed to hold his enemy away. Slowly pushing him and Metal-Sonic out of the debris, he sent a strong punch to smack Metal-Sonic away.

Realizing that he had been stalling for too long, Metal-Sonic reached his limit.

"_**ENOUGH!"**_

Before Omega could react, Metal-Sonic fired a spray of projectiles from his stungun, which had paralyzed his opponent.

Omega fell backwards; waves of electricity visibly moving throughout his robotic body.

"_ERROR! SYSTEM OVERBURDENED!"_

Metal-Sonic casually walked up to Omega; his eyes still glowing an ominous red.

"_Did you really think you would defeat me? You are a disgrace of a robot. I shall dispose of you immediately."_

But before he could, Metal-Sonic realized that there was a nearby creature staring at them from a distance. He seemed awfully familiar...

Suddenly, the uninvited guest began approaching them.

"Excuse me...Have you seen someone that goes by the name of Sonic the Hedgehog?" The dark figure asked.

"_...Shadow the Hedgehog? Is that you?" _Omega questioned; his systems slowing regenerating.

"_Shadow? Your new look surprises me."_ Metal-Sonic stated.

"I am not Shadow the Hedgehog...But I know who he is." The stranger replied

"_Who are you then?"_ Metal-Sonic asked; getting a bit impatient.

"My name is Mephelis the Dark, and when I ask for anything I demand **answers**!" Mephelis shouter angrily.

"_I don't have time for 20 Questions; if you have come here to die, then so be it."_ Metal-Sonic threatened; turning his artillery against Mephelis.

Mephelis suddenly opened a purple portal. "...Fools...If you only had helped me, I would have spared both of your pathetic lives. Now I am going to destroy you instead...Have a pleasant future!"

Both Metal-Sonic and Omega were sucked into the vortex; not knowing what exactly would be in store for the both of them.

The last thing Metal-Sonic and Omega would hear from their own world would be the Mephelis's maniacal laughter...

When Omega had finally rebooted his systems, he began trying to contact Team Dark.

"_Come in Team Dark...Come in..."_ Omega tried communicating.

Unfortunately, there was no signal for him to do so..

Metal-Sonic tried the same with Doctor Eggman.

"_Doctor Eggman...We have a problem...Come in Doctor Eggman!"_ Metal-Sonic also shouted. Again, it was no use.

Metal-Sonic turned off his radio while he and Omega were sucked even further into the portal. The second he has the chance, he'll tear the robot next to him apart.

_Meanwhile in a distant base..._

"Everything is going exactly as planned!" One person told the other.

"Not really...We didn't know that Team Chaotix and Metal-Sonic were going to Soleanna too. This may change things for the worse." His partner worriedly responded.

"Do not worry...They will be a part of our plan too...As soon as they all have defeated Solaris."

"Agreed."

"Then they will release Hell itself!"

"But what about Doctor Eggman and Metal-Sonic...will they too be a part of our plan?"

"They will also contribute to our cause. Best of all, they won't realize what they're doing for us until it's too late!"

"And Shadow the Hedgehog? What shall be of him?"

"I leave Shadow the Hedgehog to you...I am sure that you can take care of him."

"As you wish."

"Good."

"When will you contact the rest of us?"

"They are already on their way."

"Really?"

"Yes. I assure you; Sonic the Hedgehog will have the surprise of his lifetime...that is, his very last surprise..."

"I like the sound of that."

"Well then, you now know what you must do. Proceed with the operation!"

"Yes sir."

The second person left, leaving the first looking out the window.

He grinned.

"Beware Sonic the Hedgehog...Beware of the League of Villains..."

To Be Continued...


	2. Road To Soleanna

Sonic & League of Villains

Chapter Two: Road to Soleanna

A/N: Sonic and his friends are finally back again! Stay tuned!

Disclaimer: Shadow the Hedgehog: "YES SEGA; YOU WILL REGRET CREATING ME...ALL OF YOU ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

Beta-Reader: Spirit9871.

_**Back to the story...**_

Vector pointed a finger at the captain in disbelief.

"You...It cant be..."

The captain turned around.

"Big the Cat!" All three of the Chaotix shouted at the same time.

"And Froggy!" Big the Cat added; Froggy jumping onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing here Big?" Vector asked.

"Big and Froggy drives boats." Big the Cat gleefully replied.

"Alright then...Can you guys take us to Spagoina?" Espio asked.

"We can...But first we want something in return!" Big the Cat stated.

"What?" Espio questioned.

Big pointed at Vector's lunch. "Sandwich!"

"Fine!" Espio agreed; annoyed.

"Take it and let's go guys!" Charmy impatiently yelled.

Vector frowned. "W-wait! Don't I have a say about this!? I am hungry too ya know!"

Espio did a face-palm in disbelief. "Just give him the sandwich so we can get moving!"

"Yeah Vector...Stop thinking with your stomach for once!" Charmy teased.

"You keep talking like that, then I'll start thinking with my fists Charmy!...Fine then...But it better be worth it!" Vector muttered.

Big the Cat snatched the sandwich from Vector's hesitant hands. And so, they all entered the boat and left for Spagoina.

Meanwhile in another dimension...

"_Come in Doctor Eggman...Come in..."_

Metal-Sonic turned of the radio and scanned the terrain around him.

"_Area...Unknown..."_

Metal-Sonic then saw that Omega had managed to get back on his feet and came charging at his direction.

"_Where are we?"_ Metal-Sonic asked demandingly; as if Omega already knew the answer.

"_Negative..."_ Omega answered.

Then, Metal-Sonic and Omega quickly whipped out their weapons against each other.

"_Wait...We better work together if we want to get out of here."_ Omega suggested; hating the fact that he had to say that.

Metal-Sonic stood silent for a few seconds; glaring at Omega.

"_The second we leave this dimension, rest assured that you will become nothing but spare parts."_

They both shut down their weapons and looked around. Metal-Sonic tried activating his boosters, only to receive no response.

"_Unbelievable...my jetpack is dead...Is yours working?"_ Metal-Sonic asked Omega.

"_Negative..."_ Omega replied.

Metal-Sonic clenched his metallic fists. _"Who exactly was that other hedgehog, Mephelis? My database comes up negative with his name."_

"_The target was not Shadow The Hedgehog."_ Omega told his temporary partner.

"_Yes, because I __**clearly**__ could not figure that out on my own."_ Metal-Sonic spat.

"_Watch what you say Metal. We are working together, remember?"_ Omega reasoned.

Again, Metal-Sonic glared at Omega. _"Ugh, don't remind me..."_

They walked for a long time in this unknown area, until they reached the top of a building. There were numerous piles of trash scattered around them.

"_My sensors indicate something."_ Metal-Sonic said.

Omega turned to Metal-Sonic. _"What?" _

Metal-Sonic started to scavenge through the trash. Sure enough, he found what he was looking for.

"_**A Chaos Emerald!"**_ Metal-Sonic yelled.

Already knowing what his partner was thinking, Omega aimed his weapons against Metal-Sonic.

_**Meanwhile on the boat...**_

Vector felt his face go green. "I...I don't feel so good guys!"

"It's because your seasick." Espio told him.

"Good thing you never ate that sandwich, or you would've puked all over the boat!" Charmy unnecessarily added.

"If you keep up your yammering, I'll puke all over you Charmy..." Vector threatened.

"Fine...Fine..." Charmy murmured, not wanting to take his chances.

Vector groaned. "And my back is hurting again!"

"Big can do massage!" Big the Cat offered.

Vector lit up the second he heard this. "Really?"

"Yeah! You just relax!" Big the Cat ordered.

_**Many painful, scream-filled hours later...**_

"AHH! I thought you said you were good at this!" Vector hollered; his spine cracking uncomfortably.

"No...Big said that Big could do it...Not that Big was good at it!" Big the Cat defended.

"Just let me go! My back and seasickness is even worse!" Vector complained.

Charmy laughed.

"CHARMY!" Vector screamed.

"Fine...Fine..." Charmy quietly muttered once more.

Many more hours passed. Everybody on the boat except Espio were sleeping.

But then, he suddenly saw something from the distance.

"What's that...?" Espio questioned to himself.

As they continued closing into the landmass, Espio could finally see their next destination perfectly. His eyes widened.

"**Spagoina!" **

_**Meanwhile in the other distant dimension...**_

"_**A Chaos Emerald!"**_ Metal-Sonic yelled.

Omega then aimed his weapons against Metal-Sonic. _"Hand it over Metal-Sonic!"_

"_Why should I?" _Metal-Sonic questioned.

"_Do as I command!"_ Omega continued.

"_What happened with the whole working together thing?"_ Metal-Sonic asked once more; finding the whole situation almost humorous.

"_We both knew that this would never work...My main goal will always be to destroy Eggman and all his robots...I will personally give the Chaos Emerald to Shadow the Hedgehog, so hand it over!"_ Omega explained.

"_You're a robot too you know...So if you would succeed, then what will you happened to you? Will you trash yourself?"_ Metal-Sonic explained.

Omega still held his position. _"It's up to my master Shadow the Hedgehog to decide!"_

Metal-Sonic laughed at the robot's foolishness. _"You'll just be scrapped up like your old model!"_

Now Omega was confused. _"Old model?" _

"_Yes...Gamma...That fool tried to overthrow Eggman as well. He ended up being trashed and destroyed. If you follow his path, then the same will happen to you Omega!"_ Metal-Sonic warned.

"_I don't know who this Gamma is...But I will avenge his death...starting by destroying you!"_ Omega yelled.

"_Very well then. Shame all that metal on your model will have to be ripped apart...but then again...I never really liked you anyways."_ Metal-Sonic said; readying for combat.

Omega started to fire against Metal-Sonic who jumped away and blocked the bullets. Once more, Metal-Sonic then fired the same electric dart as before. Again, Omega was turned off.

Metal-Sonic shook his head._ "Incredible. Falling for the same maneuver twice. How disappointing. Now then, let's put you of good use by changing your settings to standard. Good luck managing with this degraded version of yourself." _

Metal-Sonic then pushed Omega down from the high building into a deep cliff. That should be enough to stop him.

Metal-Sonic took the Chaos Emerald and continued walking off, alone.

"_Foolish robot...thinking he can defeat me...Sonic The Hedgehog; you're next."_ Metal-Sonic thought for himself.

_**Meanwhile on the boat...**_

"Guys wake up! I can see Spagonia!" Espio shouted.

Vector sprang up with a stretch. "Finally! Soleanna; here we come!"

"All right!" Charmy happily rejoiced; flying into the air.

Big continued maneuvering his boat from incoming obstacles. "Almost there!"

When they finally reached land, Team Chaotix hopped off the boat. They waved Big as he began starting up his boat once more.

"Goodbye!" Big the Cat said as he and Froggy drove off.

"What now Vector?" Charmy asked.

"Now it's time to go for Soleanna!" Vector ordered; fist-pumping into the air.

"Wait a minute Vector, we don't even know which way to go." Espio remarked.

Vector stood, putting one hand on his chin and closing his eyes in thought. Snapping his fingers, he finally figured out a simple answer.

"Let's ask the locals for directions!"

Espio frowned as he looked around him. "The people here sure look badly animated in Spagonia...I hope they look much better in Soleanna!"

"I'm sure they will! But you're right; they sure look horrible!" Charmy agreed.

"Guys! Stop breaking the fourth wall! We're on a mission here!" Vector ordered.

"Right." Espio and Charmy said at the same time.

"Well let's start with...Oh wow they really looks horrific here...But no time for that now; it's time to ask people for directions! Team Chaotix; spread out!" Vector hollered.

"Got it!" Espio and Charmy yelled out in sync once more.

Vector turned to one man who seemed to know his way around. "Excuse me! We are..."

"AHH! A TALKING CROCODILE!" The guy screamed and ran off.

"Well that's just great!" Vector told his other two partners.

A few meters away from the trio, the captain of Spagonia's guards pointed to the three of them and ordered his men: "Our anonymous source tells us that's the crocodile, the bee, and the chameleon that are trying to kidnap old Professor Pickle. Arrest them!"

"Wait...What's going on!?" Vector shouted as Team Chaotix found themselves surrounded by guards.

"Team Chaotix, you are under arrest! Come quietly or we will use force!" The captain demanded.

_**Back in the other dimension...**_

"_I need to find a second Chaos Emerald to get out of this dump!"_ Metal-Sonic angrily told himself.

Suddenly, someone flew up into the air nearby Metal. "Welcome to my dimension!"

Metal-Sonic frowned; not wanting anyone else to deal with at the moment._"Who are you and where am I now?"_

"Already forgotten me? I'm surprised. I'm Mephelis the Dark, remember? And you are in Crisis City!" Mephelis explained.

As soon as this had reached his processor, Metal-Sonic almost went into his attack phase. However, he managed to restrain himself; knowing that he had to get out of here first before he could dispose of anybody.

"_How do I return home?" _

"You'll just have to find that out by yourself. Oh look; more people are coming this way. I do not plan to be spotted yet. I shall see you soon Metal-Sonic." Mephelis told the robot; going silent.

Metal-Sonic looked around to find who exactly were the "more people" Mephelis was referring to. Sure enough, he saw Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat as he hid behind a rock.

"How exactly do we return home again?" Rouge asked, messing around with her partner.

"We have to find a Chaos Emerald!" Shadow replied; annoyed.

"You mean, like one of these Shadow the Hedgehog...?" Metal-Sonic said as he approached the duo with the Chaos Emerald at hand.

"Metal-Sonic!" Rouge shouted.

"You..." Shadow growled.

"_Yes; it is I. And it seems as though you are looking for something of utmost importance."_ Metal-Sonic said.

"I'm sure you have something to do with this!" Shadow blamed.

"_Sorry to burst your bubble, but I am afraid you are wrong Shadow The Hedgehog. I was kidnapped here by a hedgehog that goes by the name: Mephelis the Dark."_ Metal-Sonic explained.

"The same goes for us." Shadow told him back.

"_Interesting...he does resemble you in a way...I wonder; could he be a clone of yourself? No matter, I have a Chaos Emerald so let's return home again and settle this fight there...Shall we?" _Metal-Sonic offered.

"We need two Chaos Emeralds to open the portal home again and I have no idea where that new hedgehog is!" Shadow argued.

Before another word was passed, the three fighters were surrounded by Iblis minions. An evil laugh could be heard echoing through the air.

"_**MUHAHAHAHA!" **_

To Be Continued...


End file.
